Call For Help
by Smiter
Summary: A oneshot story set in the desert of the Wind Country. How has Gaara changed since his defeat by Naruto?


**_Call For Help_**

**_Author's Note: _**Naruto and related characters / locations belong to Masashi Kishimoto! However, this one-shot story is from my own mind.

I would also like to thank these people from the Heaven and Earth boards for their feedback and support!   
**_SharinganK, Hokuten, Yoko, and Shinyu._**

* * *

Waves of sand overlapped over each other as they flowed across the harsh, barren landscape. The sun scorched the sea of sand, making it unbearable to bare skin. The vast desert stretched as far as the eye could see, mountainous dunes rising from the east and declining into perfectly flat plains towards the west. An oasis sheltered by a rare cliff stood out in the lifeless sea.

In the oasis lay a beautiful, clear lake, accompanied by two palm trees that were joined at the base. Beneath the shade of the trees, a female figure lay, her feet dipped into the cool water. She wore a navy-blue outfit secured by a powder pink obi at her waist, and a large folded fan lay besides her.

Temari's sharp dark eyes keenly observed a man clad in dark clothes standing alone in the wasteland. His short red hair rippled slightly as the wind swept through the area, and his arms were folded as if he was waiting. He bore his massive earthen gourd as usual, but it was merely out of habit for he did not need it in the desert.

Gaara had all the sand he needed beneath his feet.

The sand began to ripple and snake around his ankles, like a cat welcoming its owner home. He unfolded his arms, and held them out from his sides as if offering himself to the desert. Tendrils of sand rose and wove around his arms, around his body. Gaara closed his eyes and relaxed, letting his chakra seep into the sand. The world faded away into nothingness as he felt the desert become a part of himself.

Temari took a quick sip from a small metal water canteen, her eyes narrowing in thought as she gazed upon her younger brother.

_Ever since we came back to our village, Gaara's been... different._

Again, her mind cast back to that fateful day. The day the Sand Village had allied with the Sound Village and attacked Konoha.

The water tasted bitter as Temari swallowed it. She thought about her father, the former Kazekage. He had been strict and was a powerful, respected shinobi as well as an excellent teacher. He was the reason she and her brothers had grown to become such strong, accomplished ninja. But she could not forgive him for his crimes. He had allowed his ambition to consume him, and he had robbed their mother of her life and Gaara of his humanity the moment he touched the womb.

Because of him, Gaara was cursed. Because of him, he was treated with hate and fear.

And her father had wrecked the Sand Village in his foolish and futile ambition. The defeat by Konoha and the betrayal of the Sound had left the village without many skilled shinobi. Families had been torn apart, friends lost.

Hearing about her father's death at the hands of Orochimaru had been a strange experience for Temari. She had not grieved as would be expected of her. Instead, a bitter barely-concealed smirk had crossed her lips. What she felt was not sadness, not mourning.

It was hate.

He had been cold, distant and was only interested in the development of the skills of his children. He did not care for their happiness, nor for childish things such as painting and stories. Instead, he spent each day moulding his infants into killing machines. Their bodies became battered by daily exercises, jutsus were burnt into their minds, and the way of the shinobi was etched upon their souls.

Emotions were weak. Mercy was weak. To be merciless was to be strong.

Temari sighed sadly as she thought of her mother and auntie. They were the ones who had treated her and Kankuro with love and affection, reminding them of the compassionate sides of their nature. This had repeatedly led to clashes with the former Kazekage, who thought such ideals were wasteful.

_Mother, why does Father treat you so badly? I don't like seeing you hurt.... I'm sorry it makes you cry, Temari-chan. He was once a good man. But he's changed now._

He had indeed changed. Once Gaara was born, their father had paid little heed to the news of their mother's death.

_I see._

Two words. Two cold words were all he had to utter on his wife's death. Even now, thirteen years later, Temari felt her hatred burn at that moment. She had lost her mother, and later her auntie. Her father's hands were stained with their blood. And not once had he felt an ounce of regret.

Their deaths had been of little consequence in his pursuit to create the ultimate weapon. Gaara, the bearer of the murderous Sand Spirit, Shukaku.

She didn't hate her little brother for the death of their mother. But the infant Temari did not know of the terrible spirit Gaara bore. When he started to manifest his control over sand, she learnt of the truth. But she still cared for he tried hard to win friends despite being deep in the shadow of Shukaku.

It was when their auntie had tried to kill Gaara, on his orders, that the medium's mind shattered. That was when Temari felt a new emotion towards her youngest brother.

Pure fear.

Without an anchor, Gaara's mind had plunged deep into the realm of insanity. He would withdraw into a shell. His emotions became very controlled except for periods of madness. And during the madness... he would kill anyone.

Friends, family, enemies.

They were all the same to him then.

And he would end anyone's existence. All to prove to himself that he was still alive.

But for some reason, Gaara always listened to Temari. She never understood why. She still didn't. Perhaps it was because she and her mother were very much alike.

All that had changed now.

Temari closed her eyes and let her mind replay that fight. The day a blond boy dared stand against a crazed, deformed Gaara. That boy had been so afraid at first, and kept getting pummelled by the insane ninja's attacks.

But Naruto's cerulean eyes changed. They blazed with a fierce determination.

From that point on, the blond genin fought with all his might. The Sand kunoichi could not believe the sights that unfolded before her eyes.

Thousands of Shadow Clones.

The summoning of a massive toad armed with a tanto blade.

The ensuing storm as Shukaku and that toad fought.

Naruto had somehow fought Gaara to a cold standstill in a Jounin-level battle. Both combatants were exhausted, every single drop of chakra gone. She had never seen her brother so exhausted before. No-one had ever fought him with such ferocious power.

After that fight, Gaara changed.

_Temari... Kankuro... I'm sorry._

She opened her eyes and gazed at the red-haired shinobi, who was now controlling vast waves of sand as if they were a part of him. As she watched massive sand dunes form and collapse, her lips crept into a smile.

_I don't know how you did it, kid, but Gaara's changed... He's trying to take control back from that damned demon._

_Even though they still fear him, Gaara hasn't killed a single innocent since we returned home._

Gaara felt the sands shift around his feet. He had complete control over the desert around him, a power granted by the demon that dwelt within his mind. In his own world, he was alone. No-one to scamper away from him. No faces twisted with fear and hate. It was only him and his kingdom of sand.

The desert was the only place he felt at peace.

He knew his sister was watching. But he did not mind.

She was the only Sand shinobi whose presence helped soothe him. He got annoyed by Kankuro's sheer arrogance and bullying. All others were... pitiful. They only saw the demon he housed. None, not even his Jounin sensei Baki, attempted to get to know Gaara himself.

The sand around Gaara began to rise up into the air, and spin around him at an incredible speed. He stood impassively in the centre, at the eye of the storm. Not a single grain of sand came within a foot of his body, such was his control. Anyone wandering into the sandstorm would suffer the pain of sand grating away at their skin.

His thoughts wandered over to Naruto. He could not place it, but he felt a strange bond with the Leaf ninja. As if they shared so much more than a simple case of loneliness. For some strange reason, he believed the Leaf ninja somehow _understood_.

Images of Naruto's raging chakra filled his mind.

_He fought for that girl. He had so much power and stopped me._

_They rescued me from the hell of being alone... if you hurt them... I will kill you. The word lazily rolled off Gaara's tongue. It was a curious word to him now. It felt strange, yet familiar to him – like a long-forgotten face from the past. He once knew it deep inside... but the memory of its form, its meaning was lost to him._

_Will I ever... understand what love is?_

The storm stilled, the grains still suspended in the air like a mist. Slowly, they settled back into the ground. A sand dune sank into the ground and became a whirlpool of quicksand while he gazed at it, lost in thought.

"Gaara, we have to go back to base now!

Temari's voice rang through the desert air. He turned his head and looked over his shoulder at his sister with pale green eyes. She was standing, waving at him and pointing at a small bird that circled overhead, singing its message.

He sighed, and nodded slowly to her. He wished he could remain in the peaceful desert for longer.

A small crowd of Sand shinobi stood in the mission hall, murmuring amongst themselves as they waited for the council leaders to show up. Ever since the Kazekage had been assassinated, the council leaders had assumed temporary leadership while they decided upon a suitable successor.

Kankuro leaned against a stone pillar, his arms crossed over his chest. His painted face bore an irritated grimace.

_Why the hell did they call us all out here? I hate wasting time standing here when I could be training!_

He shifted slightly, attempting to make the bandaged load on his back more comfortable to bear. Besides his feet was another bandaged bundle, housing his new puppet. He had spent the past two weeks learning to control and co-ordinate both puppets in combat. He felt pride in his abilities, yet he knew he was still a long way off from becoming a master puppeteer.

Two men clad in white and khaki robes walked into the halls, silencing the crowd with their entrance. Kankuro straightened up, and watched the councillors with wary eyes. Ever since the attack on Konoha, missions had plunged to a low since not many people wanted to ask the aid of a country that had tried and failed to conquer the Leaf. Some because they did not wish to be associated with warmongers, others because they did not want anything to do with a village.

Which led Kankuro to wonder why all available Chuunins and Genins had been asked to attend the meeting.

The council leader coughed, clearing his throat. He straightened up, and swept his eyes across the crowd. He assumed an air of authority – which the puppeteer snorted at disparagingly – and began to address the assembled crowd.

I am sure you are wondering why you have been called to this urgent meeting, he stated, to which many in the crowd began murmuring and nodding. He held up a hand to silence the crowd, and continued.

We have received an urgent message from Konoha. Everyone showed some reaction to that message. Some were surprised, some confused, others suspicious.  
  
They request a team of shinobi to aid a retrieval team that is currently pursuing a target, which they have declined to identify, he spoke, linking his hands behind his back. The assembled crowd began to murmur amongst themselves. They did not understand why the Leaf would be so willing to request their help, even though they had accepted the Sand's surrender.

Do we have any volunteers? The leader asked, raising his eyebrows. He raised his jaw and stood even straighter, as if he was trying to see over the crowd before him.

Many in the crowd shook their heads, while others fidgeted uneasily. The councillor sighed. He had expected the reaction would not be enthusiastic, but he had hoped for at least a couple of volunteers. His shoulders dropped, showing his disappointment.

Is there no-one who wishes to take this mission?

Silence followed. None in the crowd wished to step forward.

_Can't blame 'em. I wouldn't want to go off into the Fire Country and team up with a bunch of guys from the village that kicked our collective ass_, Kankuro thought, smirking.

I shall go.

The smirk dropped from the puppeteer's face. His brow knotted in bewilderment. He knew that voice. He didn't understand why _he_ was going.

Gaara stepped through, the crowd parting to allow him passage. Fear could be seen in each of their eyes, and their bodies tensed as the feared shinobi strolled through with his arms crossed, his sister following closely behind.

Gaara of the Desert... the councillor whispered. He was clearly just as confused as Kankuro was. But his face also seemed to show a hint of relief.

Do you truly wish to accept this mission, Gaara?

Gaara nodded. I wish to partake in this mission and aid the Leaf ninja. Temari showed some puzzlement, but nodded also.

I'll go with Gaara, Temari said, her tone clear and without doubt.

Kankuro groaned and muttered unintelligible curses under his breath as he slapped a hand to his face and let it drag down, slightly smearing the purple paint.

_What the hell? Why are Gaara and Temari doing this? I know Gaara's changed, but what the hell is this!? What the HELL is Temari doing, agreeing to go along on that crazy ride? Has she lost her mind!?_

He shifted uneasily as he felt eyes boring into him. He took his hand away from his face, and his fierce eyes nervously turned to look at his siblings.

Both Gaara and Temari were looking at him meaningfully, as if waiting for him to answer. He shook his head furiously.

No... No, no, no, no. No. You are _not_ getting me involved in something that has nothing to do with us! Kankuro snapped.

We did kind of contribute to this, Kankuro, Temari answered calmly, her hands on her hips. We're the reason they asked for backup in the first place, if we hadn't invaded them they would have had enough shinobi to send their own reinforcements.Still not my problem.

Gaara slowly raised an eyebrow and began to look annoyed. The hooded man gulped nervously. He knew not to mess with his younger brother. Conceding defeat, Kankuro sighed dramatically.

Fine. I'll go as well! He snapped, picking up the bandaged package by his feet and adjusting the one he bore on his back. He continued to show extreme irritation, wishing to let his siblings know of his displeasure and reluctance.

_Goddamn! This is stupid!_

the councillor smiled slightly, his relief evident. He placed a small scroll into Temari's hand, while nervously watching Gaara for any sign of attack. The scroll contains the location of the retrieval team. There are five shinobi in that team, all male. You should leave immediately.Yes sir! Temari and Kankuro chorused, while Gaara nodded silently.

_I wonder if I shall meet Uzumaki Naruto again?_ He thought, as he adjusted the gourd on his back.

He allowed a rare smile to creep upon his thin lips.

Several Sand shinobi involuntarily yelped and jumped back when they saw him smile, fearing for their lives.

Let's go! Temari barked, and the siblings shot out of the hall, beginning their mission.


End file.
